


Right Now

by dotaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breakup, Comfort, Gen, Hair Dye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaes/pseuds/dotaes
Summary: Taeyong thinks hair dye can fix his problems.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	Right Now

Taeyong strolls the drugstore hair color section in search of something that can cover the memories associated with the hair color he has now. It’s known that people drastically change their hair to move on from something. That something for Taeyong is Doyoung. 

Taeyong desperately wishes to rid himself of Doyoung. Not really. Heartbreak on the surface is wanting to forget about that person but deep down you just want to forget the pain they caused. Taeyong knows this but his jealousy is stirring so he decided that hair dye is the answer. It wasn’t.

Taeyong spent the night dying his hair green. He thought green would be good since it expresses his feelings but he regretted that thought as soon as he woke up and looked in the mirror. 

“I look like fucking broccoli” He groans, the dye was not good quality, and it’s very apparent. Johnny is going to give him hell when he goes to the kitchen. Taeyong shoves his head into his pillow as if anything couldn’t get worse he now has an aching heart and badly dyed green hair. He tries to sleep most of the day, his logic being the more he sleeps these next few weeks the less likely he will have his roommate and his boyfriend making fun of his hair. Of course, they’re not malicious when they tease him they are there for him when the aching heart gets too much to bear, but Taeyongwould rather do anything else than face them. 

Jaehyun, Johnny’s boyfriend, comes barreling in hours later and in his true oddly kind but quiet way he tells Taeyong he needs to eat. Quoting a movie he has rewatched a million times it feels, Taeyong rolls over and grunts “Leave me alone to die”.

Jaehyun glares and begins something that is definitely not a lecture but it’s going to feel like one “Lilo and Stitch is not therapy, Ty please come eat” Taeyong if he had the energy would fight back on this but he knows that it is better to listen to Jaehyun than to have Johnny come get him.

“Okay but please don’t laugh at my hair” Jaehyun just smiles and nods. Taeyong drags himself down the stairs blanket wrapped around him like it’s a cape and he is a superhero, childish thoughts that make him laugh in a good way. 

Johnny slides him a plate consisting of a sandwich and some chips and Taeyong smiles brightly and starts to make a joke when his roommate claps and says way louder than he probably should “What is the damage” Taeyong whips around to Jaehyun who has his hands up and a look of _ “I didn’t tell him”.  _ Taeyong flings the blanket off of his head, groaning and covering his face the redness of embarrassment could probably seep through his hands right now. Johnny smiles gently at him and digs his phone out of his pocket “I’ll call Yuta”.

Taeyong pulls his hands from his face and whispers a thank you. He is grateful for his friends.

-

Yuta is quiet and cold but as any Scorpio is, he is also loving in his own way. His love includes giving Taeyong free hair styling every time he fucks up his own hair and also free advice that Taeyong needs to hear at the time.

“I’m dying it black for you,” Yuta brushes his fingers through his hair.

“What’s the special reason behind it” was the reply. He often gets a life lesson with his new hairstyle from Yuta, it’s just their thing.

“There is a special reason but I want you to figure it out for yourself” the feeling in Taeyongs heart that is often and almost always in pain feels eased at the words his friend says. He lets himself relish in the relief as it only comes and goes these days. They don’t speak much while Yuta fixes his hair. After all the work is done Yuta leaves him to look at the results. Taeyong stares at the mirror for a little and lets himself fall into the thought of Doyoung.

_ Doyoung laughs listening to Taeyong make inhuman noises. “Stop laughing Doie” taeyong whines into the phone. Doyoung through his stifled giggles asks him what color he did.  _

_ Taeyong responds defeated “Black, but I wanted to surprise you with it”.  _

_ He can basically hear Doyoung’s smile through the phone and with his response, Taeyong feels the stuffed down feelings rip out of its box that stays deep within his heart.  _

_ “My best friend surprising me with a new hair color how endearing” Doyoung laughs again.  _

_ He and Doyoung continue a conversation of nothing but it is always everything for them.  _

Taeyong says goodbye to Yuta and with this memory fresh in his mind he takes his time getting home. His thoughts racing and his head is pounding. He wants to run but he can’t so he is grateful to the weather for matching his feelings. Rainy but the sky is still light. Taeyong walks through a park that he would take Doyoung to. His face is wet his tears mixed with rain. His new hair is the catharsis he has been needing these painful months. 

He finishes his walk and finds himself on his way back home when he passes a coffee shop and a familiar figure crosses his path and smiles. It’s the feeling of everything all at once that almost knocks him off of his feet but he finds it as easy ever to smile back, after all, it’s his best friend smiling at him. And as if on some divine cue the sky opens up to a golden sun and warm clouds. 

Taeyong knows he is staring and has been smiling for too long and the atmosphere isn’t awkward though. Doyoung opens his mouth and is speaking but Taeyong can barely make out the words over the pounding of his heart. 

“I hope you’re well Taeyong” and “The black hair has always suited you best” is what he can make out. He stands a little longer and smiles softly while bowing his head ever so slightly and he responds with a thank you and I also hope you’re well and a soft goodnight leaves him as Doyoung nods and says goodnight as well. 

Taeyong makes it home and greets Johnny and Jaehyun a little more brightly than he has been. He gets upstairs and throws out his small collection of hair dye and changes out of his wet clothes. Making way around his room he flips the photo frame up so he can see the photo again. Crawling into bed he smiles and sleeps a little more peacefully and taking note of the way his heart feels which is a little more healed than it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this did not go where I wanted it to go but I wrote more than 200 words. 
> 
> please note hair dye and lilo and stitch will not fix your heartbreak. also running into your ex will not magically make you feel better either. this is just what I have been thinking about.
> 
> stay safe and healthy ily <33


End file.
